A shinigami in the league
by Admiral66
Summary: Summary: Shortly after the fullbring incident, Ichigo encountered a motley crew of people from a place known only as the league T for safety Since League champs are fairly unexplored maybe some slight OOC for them
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shortly after the fullbring incident, Ichigo began to feel a strange power tugging at him…. Calling him to a place only know only as the league… Bleach/LoL crossover, pairings undecided.

"Ichigo!" Cried a well-proportioned girl with blond hair! "Ichigo!" she called.

Ichigo having just left the school building, binder held over his shoulders in his signature style turned to face to strange girl. "Oy! What is it Orihime?" Ichigo calmly asked the girl.

"Oooh, uumm…. Well it is just that Ishida-san wanted to talk to you about something! It has to do with that funky spiritual pressure we have all been feeling since yesterday!" Orihime stammered out clearly flustered.

'What spiritual power?' Ichigo wonder… He had not felt anything out of the norm since the fullbring incident; even the amount of hollows in Kakura town had sharply dropped off. He had to wonder if since his power was just so… massive to say the least it had started to have some adverse effects on things in Kakura. "Ok ill go see what he wants, Thanks Orihime." Ichigo started walking in the direction of Ishida's house… Something was not right here.

"Ichigo what took you so long" A very annoyed Quincy started angrily sending an icy glance in Ichigo's direction. "Orihime said she saw you and told you to come here as fast as you could! That was five hours ago do you have any idea how late you are?!" A small tick mark appeared on Ishida's head.

Ichigo has no idea what Ishida was talking about… He had just left Orihime not but twenty minutes ago! Either way he decided to ignore the clearly wrong comment… "So anyway Ishida what did you want to talk about? Something about a strange force, right?" Ichigo asked ignoring the Quincy's continued icy glare.

"Can you not feel it? This force is _wrong _somehow… IT is not that of a shinigami, hollow, Quincy, fullbring, or even a bout. If anything, it feels more like Orhime's powers. It spiked about five hours ago just shortly after Orihime said she talked to you. I think I know where the source might be, but I wanted to bring you along just in case." Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose in his habitual manner.

Ichigo thought about it, thought hard, (not something he was particularly renowned for doing though) and said "Ok investigating it might be the best, now where are we headed to?"

Ishida replied, once again pushing his glass up and said, "The power came this morning and ever since it started I have been trying to track it to its source, I know where it is now!" Pausing dramatically Ishida looked Ichigo straight in the eyes and said "Right outside your house!"

Ishida waited looking at Ichigo's expression… when without warning Ichigo swallowed a soul pill to take care of his body and shunpo'ed off to his house clearly angered by the thought that his family might be endangered.

Ishida sighed and took off after Ichigo.

Ichigo arrived at his house and saw something that made him enraged… Five men in purple robes chanting something that sounded quite like a spell. They were all huddled around a dark purple sphere in which Ichigo thought he saw what resembled a face.

"Phreak… no confirmed sighting of the target. We are sorry to have failed you." One of the robed figures intoned towards the orb.

Much to Ichigo's surprise the orb spoke back in a disapproving tone "This man named Ichigo would be a great asset to the league, now that you have failed me there is only one thing left to do." The sphere uttered sulkily.

"Phreak no don't do this!" One of the figures cried, "I beg of you!"

Ichigo started to get angry as the robed figures pled for forgiveness. What kind of monster would kill their own subordinates? Just as he was about to strike he heard the globe speak once again. "Bring Irelia forward!"

"She can only take so much master!" a robe clad summoner cried.

"Irelia… you are now NERFED!" The sphere cried once again.

Ichigo could take it no longer he burst forward sword in hand, smashing the crystal globe to the ground as he shunpo'ed into the group of summoners.

"There he is!" Av summoner called "get him!"

Ichigo looked at the robed figures, instead of charging him or pulling out any kind of weapon they worked together to open a portal from which spewed a motley crew of what appeared to be warriors. There were at least three and they all looked dangerous. Ichigo pulled his sword off his back onto a guard position. He was ready for whatever they could bring.

"**_DEMACIA!"_**cried one, he had rushed towards Ichigo, he pulled out a large sword, almost as large as Ichigo's cleaver, Ichigo sidestepped the incoming blow when something he did not expect at all happened.

The man began to spin.

Of all the potential battle moves from this point on, this man was happy to spin around in a circle with his sword outstretched.

Ichigo was not okay with this.

"The hell?!" Ichigo demanded furiously as he dodged out of the way of the spinning top. "You makin' fun of me?!" He furiously sent a blow towards the man, intercepting the gyrating sword and stopping the spinning. He then with his free hand punched the muscular warrior in the face. Unfortunately, for him however, he put far too much power behind the punch and the man flew off into the distance sure to land some place less savory.

Suddenly noticing the other two warriors staring at him Ichigo awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry… I did not mean to hit him that hard… So anyway what do you guys want with me?" It was clear these people were not that powerful he did not to worry too much about them.

Looking at the two other warriors standing there, looking shocked Ichigo could not but help notice the spiritual pressure around them. One of the warriors, a petite blond female with some sort of glowing baton, "felt" very similar to Orihime, only much weaker. The second figure, some sort of gargoyle thing… felt if anything like an artificial soul. However, it was different, its aura felt similar to that of a sad immortal. Ichigo had encountered enough of those to identify how they felt.

The small blonde-haired person gripped her baton thing in anger, it was clear that hitting the earlier man had sparked some kind of reaction in her… Probably not a good one either…

Suddenly Ichigo noticed a small ball of energy beginning to grow on the end of her baton, hands shaking she, with one smooth motion, raised up the baton in front of her. Letting go of the slim stick she eagled her arms, fury in hers eyes. "**_DEMACIA!"_**she cried as the small ball grew into a ray… A _CERO!_ At least that is what it looked like.

Barely managing to dodge the attack Ichigo shunpo'ed several steps to the right as the beam of light shot past him.

One thing however caught Ichigo's attention in particular…

The cero was rainbow colored.

This was getting to be too much for Ichigo.

He did not know who these people were

However, they were mocking him at this point

And Ichigo would not stand for that.

End of Chapter 1!


	2. The judgement

Anger bubbled up inside Ichigo, his aura became dark his fury almost out of control.

This girl had just fired some sort of rainbow beam at him.

While Ichigo dashed towards the startling looking girl Ichigo's inner hollow smiled in triumph noting Ichigo's bloodlust.

**Galio's POV**

Galio watched somewhere between a state of amusement and shock as the Orange haired teen easily dispatched of two of the most fierce-some fighters in the league without getting even mildly hurt.

He used a flash ability earlier and hyper powered punch. He must only be able to attack in bursts then.

Lux lay there on the ground; a solid kick from Ichigo to the back of her head had knocked her out cold. At least she had not gone flying off into the distance as Garen had. Galio however had none of the same foolish ideas about confronting this new menace as the Demacian siblings had. He was smarter, not to mention older than such things.

This Ichigo fellow reminded him of the yordle who had inspired him the greatness, his eyes shown with determination, strength, and courage… This man would be a nexcellent addition to the league on doubt about that.

Sticking out one of his giant stone hands outward he calmly looked at Ichigo and in a deep rumbling voice said "I am sorry my companions were so hasty…. Allow me to introduce myself I am Galio, a league champion." Ichigo looked this strange monster in the eye and slowly extended his hand to shake with the stone gargoyle.

"I don't know what this league you came to be from is… But would you mind explaining to me what the hell you guys are doing in Kakura town… And why Soul Society hasn't contacted me earlier about you people?" Ichigo asked frustrated.

Meanwhile in Soul Society:

"Matsumoto?" a cold chilly voice spoke softly and pointedly. As the voice said this, the room temperature dropped several degrees below what it normally should be at.

"Yes taicho?" a second voice spoke softly, however, unlike the first voice this voice sounded afraid, like to voice of a wounded deer looking into the eyes of a hunter.

"Mind explaining why exactly the main communications office was blocked off and Ichigo could not be informed of the rift in dimensions?" The first voice asked chillily. Once again the room temperature dropped sharply.

"Well ya see… We lieutenants kind of found where you guys hid the sake, and you know… people will be people…," the second voice offered meekly.

"So you guys got completely smashed… went to the communications office and had a giant party?!" The first voiced asked the fury finally escaping his voice.

"oh sorry… I would have invited you but you can't legally drink yet… Wait you're a couple hundred years old though right?" The second voice asked inquisitively.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens… Hyourinmaru!"

(Ill stop trying to be funny with Hitsugaya and Matsumto now. Your welcome)

Galio raised his eyerbrows in surprise. However this outside display of emotion did not reveal in iota of the inner conflict going on in Galio's mind.

'He has never heard of the league before? How is that possible? Even in places like the void the league is well known. This portal that we were summoned to is clearly from another world! Maybe even one of those that Master had studied when he was alive…' shaking his head ever so slightly Galio cleared his head of such thoughts and spoke briefly.

"Our intrusion into this… Kakara town… was unintentional we apologize if we caused harm to anything on one accidentally during our short time here. As for the soul society question I have never heard of such an organization… Are they affiliated with the void somehow?" The sentinels deep voiced rumbled.

Ichigo stared at the stone monstrosity before speaking once again "I don't even know what void you are talking about, and that still doesn't answer my first question as to why you guys are here…"

"Well for starters the league is an organization that functions as means to prevent warfare across our lands. We have champions such as myself and the two you defeated earlier in arena's to solve conflict." Galio paused "We came here because the league is always actively recruiting members to join our ranks and we thought that you were a suitable candidate with enough power to help use end conflicts. Perhaps you would be interested in joining us?"

"Joining some sort of league to stop conflicts… What is this some cheesy action film? I have never heard of you guys before. And anyway soul society handles most conflicts so I don't see an I have never heard of you guys before. And anyway soul society handles most conflicts so I don't see a need to help you guys."

"Shame that is…" Galio withdrew his hand his voice tinged with sadness. "You know I really didn't want to have to do this." Galio whipped out a small stone covered in runes. Grabbing the stone in both hands (it was about the size of a watermelon) he pointed in at Ichigo and let all the contained spiritual energy loose.

Ichigo was surprised he attmempted to dodge out of the way, but to no avail the beam emitted from the stone hit him squarely in the chest.

And everything went black.

Galio sighed and spoke softly, "I am truly sorry for having to force your hand and am even more sorry for having to drag you away from your friends and family, but I think you can learn to like the league, make new friends." Turning from the sleeping Ichigo he turned towards the summoners and quietly asked "How much power was in that stone?"

"Ummm… That stone took the entire magic council fifty days to make. That includes three fatalities and several wounded who were hurt from over exertion pouring power into that stone. IT should normally completely incapacitate anyone for an unlimited period of time, but it only put him to sleep." A summoner spoke up both hesitantly and slightly awed at the power of the sleeping man before him.

Gathering up Lux in one arm and Ichigo in the other Galio slowly stepped through the portal he came from back the league. Leaving the summoners to search of Garen.

**Ichigo POV:**

"Ichigo…"

"Ichigo…"

"Ichigo…"

"THE HELL MAN? LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" Ichigo shouted angrily at the voice the disturbed him from his peaceful rest. Suddenly he realized that whoever was calling him was none other than Tensa Zangetsu.

In his inner world Ichigo looked around startedly as the previous nights events came back to him…

His inner world was in disarray; it looked rather like some medieval lord had gotten his way with the place. Where there normally would have been skyscrapers now stood large imposing stone forts. Resting upon these forts stood ballistics, catapults, cannons, you name it. The place looked ready for a siege…

"Old man… What the hell happened here?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"I have prepared your inner world for the assault which it must defend from soon. The summoners will attempt to penetrate your mind the second you come out of stasis; I will be forced to fight them off. This means that if anything happens you only have your fullbring powers along with your Hollow powers. Be wary these people are dangerous." Tensa Zangetsu intoned as looked at Ichigo, "Are you ready to face these summoners Ichigo?"

"Hell yes!" Ichigo shouted in frustration.

"Then go…"

Ichigo awoke feeling sore, as though he had been sleeping on the floor. Looking around he realized that that was precisely what he had been doing.

Laying on his back Ichigo sat in the center of a giant stone coliseum with men in purple robes surrounding him on all sides from the bleachers. Looking around Ichigo also saw a motley crew of people who didn't quite fit in

These people wore strange foreign garb, none of which was uniformed. Much to Ichigo's surprise Ichigo recognized the three people who had originally assaulted him, they were clustered together in the bleachers with a few other people.

Ichigo now noticed that this group of people, unlike the other "champions" sitting around seemed to have some sort of color coordination in their outfits. Something which Ichigo did not expect from them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" a deep reverberating voice called from the stands. Ichigo looked and saw a summoner in regal robes stand up as he addressed him.

Ichigo stared at the newcomer, this man radiated authority. Not power, no this man was weaker than even some of the very first hollows Ichigo had to deal with, but rather he reminded Ichigo

vaguely of Yamato.

"You have been summoned before the league to serve as a champion of justice" He spoke again,

"Your powers have been deemed worthy of being a champion, but now we wish to test your mental state. Prepare yourself Ichigo to be judged!" The voice ended dramatically. The man stopped stared at Ichigo for a moment before crying in pain.

The man dropped to the floor his screams echoing throughout the halls. The nearest summoners got up, shock in their faces as they rushed towards him. The man continued to wail his unearthly scream clutching his head in pain.

"m-m-make it stop..." he whimpered desperately before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell motionless.

The crowd stood still, a pallor wreathing their demeanor as they stared in shock as their head summoner lay before them, dead.

'Zangetsu... That was horrible did you have to be so rough?' Ichigo demanded furiously.

'I am truly sorry Ichigo, but I thought this man to be much much stronger than that, his mind was highly underdeveloped he did not stand a chance' Zangetsu replied sadly. Zangetsu, despite having merged with his inner hollow still despised wanton violence as much as Ichigo.

"What happened? Who is this guy? shhh! he'll hear you!" Ichigo began to hear murmurs going around the stadium as the various champions and summoners looked on, completely aghast.

Deciding that this was enough Ichigo spoke up loudly over the dulled murmurs "Alright how do I get back home from here?"

Silence echoed wall to wall as the various champions stared at Ichigo who clearly in no way had been mentally infiltrated.

Finally one lone champion worked up the nerve to speak, it was Galio who still felt his stone hear burdened with guilt, "Ichigo... there is no way back, you are here to stay whether you like it or not." Galio felt something he had not felt in a VERY VERY long time... Fear. Not for himself that is, but rather all the innocent summoners and champions who may die if Ichigo went into a rage. He had already clearly demonstrated his powers and Galio only hoped that some may live.

Ichigo did something however, that not a soul would have expected, he yawned as he spoke suredly "Sure sure... impossible task and what not... suuuuuuuure, now who is second in charge here?" Ichigo rolled his eyes remembering the sheer amount of impossible tasks he had completed with relative ease. Of course inter dimensional travel could not really be solved by sheer force and power, but that didn't mean Ichigo couldn't try.

A meek looking man stood up and spoke with his voice shaking "I am second in command here."

Ichigo could nto help but feel pity for this weak man who surely expected his death.

"If you got to my dimension why cant you go back? I mean im no expert on time and space travel, but if you got there once why cant you just go back?"

The meek man who reminded Ichigo of a mild Ishida spoke in answer to the death god's question. "Well when we open recruiting portals we just kind of throw out a 'hook' into space which latches on the most powerful thing it can find, since you were so vastly more powerful than any others in your dimension the hook latched onto you. There is almost no chance of ever finding your original world." The man bowed his head in the manner of a prisoner ready for execution.

Ichigo forced himself to suppress the smirk that was threatening to bubble up on his face, this man was completely terrified. "Alrighty then... what if I could give you some spiritual pressure of someone who is close to me in power?" Ichigo hated the idea of letting someone else exam-en his substititue soul reaper pass, but if it was truly inevitable.

"th-that might work..." The meek man began to murmur when he was cut off by a far more imposing voice.

A summoner who had been standing behind the meek man stood up and addressed Ichigo "Hush Morello don't get this poor man's hopes up, it does not work that way, getting this lost man home would surely be impossible. I truly regret your loss Ichigo, but perhaps you can learn to live here!" Ichigo had heard enough bull-shit in his life to know when someone was lying to him, and this man was no exception.

However unfortunately if Ichigo wanted to get back home he needed to be in the good graces of these people who controlled portals. So with a final sigh Ichigo turned towards this new man who seemed vaguely familair and spoke "Fine... I'll cooperate with your little league for now, but I assure you, nothing is impossible."

End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – **

**Firstly, I forgot to mention that I do not own either League of Legends or Bleach, but I think that was obvious**

**Secondly, in regards to potential pairings, they are undecided. **

**No yaoi though, I get it if that's your thing, but it's not mine**

Ichigo found these people from the league to be decent; after all, they had given him every luxury since he accidentally killed their leader. Maybe that was just out of fear, but Ichigo could not shake the feeling that they were used to some deaths here and there. Now that scared him just a little.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Ichigo looked around his new apartment with a renewed interest.

He had been given a three-room apartment, which despite being small was extremely luxurious. Take his bedroom for example; he had a window overlooking a beautiful scene, a small lake with sapphire waters bordered by a vibrant green forest. While the trees were unlike the ones he was using to seeing at home. (They were pines for the record) he still enjoyed the fresh smell they brought. Covering his window were beautiful purple silk curtains, which could block out even the brightest of lights when drawn.

His bed itself did not deviate from the pattern thus far; it was quite large and covered in heavy sheets. Ichigo found that despite some of the furnishings to be a bit extravagant he was enjoying his new room so far.

Deciding to take a quick nap Ichigo lay his head on the fluffy pillows and closed his eyes before falling straight to sleep.

Ichigo awoke with a start as some sound awoke him. Reflexively he grabbed the sword, which he had propped up against the wall close to his bed the night before. However, he eased his grip slightly when he realized that this noisy intrusion was rather someone knocking.

Gripping his sword, he made his way out of bed, naked from the waist upon and decided to answer the door. Opening his oaken door, he looked into the eyes of the stone gargoyle he had met the previous few nights.

"Good morning Mr. Kurosaki," the rumbling voice hesitantly spoke "how did you sleep?"

Ichigo was slightly surprised to be awoken by some kind of stone behemoth but responded nonetheless, "Well enough I suppose say where I can get some breakfast around here?"

The gargoyle spoke in response "The dining hall is just down the way on your second left, the food is cooked by some of our replacement minions, and I have been told it is quite good." Galio licked his lips unconsciously, for deep in his stone heart he desired to eat, something that his master had failed to program into him.

"Ok I guess I'll be there in just a little bit." Ichigo replied before heading back into his apartment to get dressed.

The dining hall was quite impressive Ichigo noted… It looked like a normal cafeteria, only made entirely of stone. Large imposing pillars were scattered around in between tables, after grabbing some food with Galio Ichigo sat them at a table closer to the front of the cafeteria.

"So Galio… what exactly am I going to be doing while I'm here?" Ichigo questioned the sentinel.

"Well for now you will be tested to see just how strong you are, and then you will be put into the arena." Galio replied sitting next to Ichigo.

Ichigo was just about to inquire further when he noticed a small group of people heading towards his table, they consisted of some sort of female pirate cosplayer, a male pirate cosplayer, and a man wielding a large cannon looking gun.

"Gangplank, Miss Fortune, and Graves" Galio whispered to Ichigo "they all hail from a place called Bilgewater, I would be careful around them if I were you" Galio then began staring into the distance leaving Ichigo to meet these new arrivals.

First to introduce himself was Gangplank, the small smelled of some pungent liquor and strangely… Oranges? Gangplank spoke "So y'are be tha new blood everyone been so 'cited about! 'Aint much to look at I see, hows about I take you for a righteous drank soom time? That'll put some hairs on yer little chest!" Dear god, this man reminded Ichigo of a drunkard Kenpachi…

"I don't drink actually…" Ichigo replied to the pirate who Ichigo decided was possibly drunk… How did one get to be drunk this early in the morning?

Before Ichigo could speak further the man, wielding the large cannon gun stuck out his hand towards Ichigo and said "Hello, I'm Graves nice to meet you." Ichigo noted that this man's hands were work calloused and tough, similar to the rest of the man. Ichigo felt a small irrepressible speck of respect for this man upon their first meeting. "You have the look of a battle hardened warrior Ichigo, I can respect that." A knowing look passed between the two before the third member of the party interrupted them.

Ichigo looked up at the third member of Bilgewater, the female pirate. The first thing Ichigo noticed was just how scantily clad this woman was… Only battle instinct and being around similar females prevented him from seeming like a perverted man right at this first meeting. Looking her straight in the eyes, not wavering for even a moment he struck out his hand for introductions.

Miss Fortune looked surprised at this man's willpower and softly chuckled shaking his hand she spoke seductively, clearly trying to get a reaction "You look strong Ichigo… So am I maybe we could be meeting to _train _later?"

Ichigo ignored this obvious innuendo, fighting the urge to roll his eyes and spoke. "You don't seem all that strong, so I'll pass"

Miss Fortune's eyes narrowed angrily. At this point, everyone in the hall was watching this exchange. Miss Fortune was angry, no man ignored her charms! Pulling out her classic weapons she pressed them against her chest pouting sweetly, "Ichigo, how could you call me weak, just look at the size of my… _guns" _This was fail proof Miss Fortune thought, no one made a fool of here.

Ichigo however decided that he was not going to be mocked in this manner on his very first day with the league, and without thinking, he retaliated in a way the he would regret for a long time… "Meh, I've seen bigger."

With this, the entire hall began to laugh uproariously before Ichigo realized what he had said. With Miss Fortune turning a deep purple and Ichigo beginning to choke on his food the league had just experienced a sight that they would regale to their children for centuries, someone had beat Miss Fortune at her own game, a man no less.

Graves and Gangplank gave Ichigo a brief look of approval before Miss Fortune nearly killed them with a venomous look. She grabbed both their arms and stormed off in the wake of the league's laughter.

Ichigo decided that h had made enough noise for one day and shunpo'ed out of the hall. Leaving the few champions who could see past their tears of laughter to wonder how and where he had gone to.

Ichigo walked down the hallways feeling extremely awkward; how could someone expect him to act towards that? His first thoughts had been about Matsumoto and Orihime who definitely were far more impressive that that pirate woman. Deciding that this was surely not the best start to him joining the league Ichigo decided to head back to his room when he was intercepted by the male pirate from earlier.

"Hush Ichigo! Do not let that lass hear us! We were supposed to take you to the training grounds to have your skills evaluated, but Miss Fortune took it too far! Let me take you to the training grounds before she catches me helping you!" Gangplank whispered. Ichigo noted that this man had lost his dialect before and was extremely more sober than before.

How did he go from drunk to sober in only a matter of minutes? Ichigo wondered.

Arriving at the training grounds Ichigo was impressed at the size and scope of the place… Urahara would be jealous. He apparently had been teleported to some place only known as "the fountain" looking around he heard a voice projection explaining various things to him… That huge purple building was called the Nexus, those statues were called towers and apparently fired bolts of light, and the motionless life-size figurines were minions, fair enough.

He was directed down what was called a lain until he came to the center. Looking on either side of him, he saw he was on a stone bridge suspended extremely high in the air. (Proving grounds map) He was taking in the scenery when a strange man in a purple costume wielding… a lamppost? Walked up to him and spoke in a confident voice. "You're Ichigo right?"

"Yup sure am" Ichigo replied nonchalantly taking in his surroundings.

"I am here to test your melee skills in combat, every time you defeat me I will get stronger until you can no longer beat me. By the way I am Jax and I deeply respecting the amount of courage you showed in the dining hall" The Jax figure spoke towards Ichigo.

"Ok… Alright so I guess we will get fighting then?" Ichigo asked

Without replying, the purple figured leapt towards Ichigo, Ichigo not suspecting such a move sidestepped out of the way allowing the lamppost to strike the ground. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu into a fighting position and waited for his opponent's next move.

"A dodge… haven't seen someone do that since last January" Jax chuckled. (AN: January 17 2012 the dodge stat was removed from the game.)

Ichigo shook his head at the cryptic remark choosing instead to block the next blow coming from Jax. This time this blow was a sideways blow, aimed at Ichigo's side. Ichigo however simply blocked this with the flat of his cleaver, and with one quick movement jammed the butt of his Zanpakto into Jax's mask sending Jax flying.

"Sorry about that Jax" Ichigo said, but despite this wound, Jax looked completely unfazed.

"Nice one kid!" Jax looked happy, he turned began walking away after saying, "Be right back Ichigo"

Several hours later Ichigo was finally beginning to work up a sweat, having defeated Jax various times with each time Jax returning from the well even stronger that before. Jax had yet to land a hit on Ichigo and was clearly… Quite happy with this, Jax turned his head and began what Ichigo recognized from his experience with Zanpakto as an internal discussion. Jax turned to Ichigo and said "You wait right there"

Turning away from Ichigo he went back to the well, only this time, unlike the other times he came back with not new boots or something, he came back with a sword.

"Ichigo I'll have you know that this is my final from, if you can beat me like this is surrender my title of Arms master to you." Jax looked Ichigo in the eye and spoke softly, "I am honored to be your opponent"

Jax, instead of leaping forward rather stick his sword in the ground facing Ichigo. Ichigo did not understand this movement and looked quizzically at Jax. Jax responded to his stare by using his embedded sword to shoot dust at Ichigo before following up with a leap.

Ichigo however had suspected some form of trickery and whirled around so that his back was to the dust; he raised Zangetsu over his head to block the oncoming blow and leapt forward to safety.

Jax looked towards Ichigo clearly surprised at Ichigo's proficiency in arena combat. Jax expected some remark about cheating, but rather Ichigo looked at Jax with new respect in his eyes.

Ichigo decided to take the offense not wanting to give his opponent time to set up, he charged forward attempting to deliver an overhand blow to Jax. Jax however rolled underneath the blow and attempted an uppercut toward Ichigo's solar plexus using he left hand.

Ichigo however changed direction and using his sword as a pivot did a circular spin around his blade dodging Jax's attack. Jax however would not relent, delivering a flurry of blows Ichigo was hard pressed to block all the swings. However Ichigo bean to count in his head… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… There! As the arms master withdrew his sword to begin the cycle, again Ichigo charged forward sword pointing forward towards Jax's ribs.

Jax however was expecting Ichigo to make such a move and leapt high into the air attempting to cut Ichigo in half vertically. Ichigo however knew that Jax did not know one important thing about Ichigo, Ichigo could harden his flesh using Reiatsu. So using his spiritual power he hardened the flesh on his right hands, and with it knocked Jax's blade away and using his left forced Jax to the ground.

Jax was on the ground staring up at Ichigo's blade, which hovered just in front of his face and murmured… "You have won Ichigo… I wish you best of luck"

Authors notes:

Here are some links to the RIOT OWNED website, which gives an overview of the various champions in this chapter in case you are not familiar with league.

Go to leagueoflegends dot com / [link]

Jax:

champions/24/jax_grandmaster_at_arms

Gangplank:

champions/41/gangplank_the_saltwater_scourge

Miss Fortune:

champions/21/miss_fortune_the_bounty_hunter

Graves:

champions/104/graves_the_outlaw

Galio:

champions/3/galio_the_sentinel_s_sorrow


End file.
